Babysitter
by ButterPeanut
Summary: Dazai menjadi Babysitter dadakan.
1. Chapter 1

"Hoi Dazai!"

Pria berambut cokelat tua itu menggerakkan tubuhnya guna memutar kursi yang di dudukinya dengan malas, lalu menoleh dengan tampang malas, "Apa, Kunikida-kun..?"

"Kau mendapat tugas, alamatnya sudah ku kirim lewat email, segera kerjakan, Aku tidak bisa terus mengawasimu, Aku sibuk"

Ujar Kunikida, lalu mengambil sebuah buku kecil diatas mejanya, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan.

Dazai memasang tampang bingung, lalu mengambil buku sakunya yang berwarna merah, tulisan "PANDUAN BUNUH DIRI" tercetak jelas di sampulnya, dan mulai membacanya.

DRRT..DRRT..

Ponselnya bergetar, Dazai meraihnya dengan malas,

"Anda memperoleh satu pesan yang bel..."

"Hn..? dari Kunikida-kun?"

"Kerjakan SEKARANG"

"Cih"

"Hm~ Hm~, Blok E.. nomor..7.." Gumam Dazai sambil berjalan santai diantara deretan rumah bertanda huruf 'E' didepannya.

"Oh! disini!" Ujarnya senang begitu menemukan tujuannya, tanpa pikir panjang Dazai menekan bel di samping pagar.

DING DONG

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berambut Orange keluar dengan tergopoh-gopoh, lalu buru-buru membuka pagar besi dihadapan Dazai.

"Apa anda yang dikirim Kantor Agensi Detektif?" Tanya wanita itu, sambil mempersilahkan pria dihadapannya masuk.

"Benar sekali Nona, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, maukah And-"

"Mama~~?"Seorang anak kecil berambut Orange dengan tampang nyolot - tapi imut - menyembulkan kepalanya di bingkai pintu, tangannya memegang erat sebuah mobil truk mini berwarna biru.

"Kamu bangun sayang? Mama pergi dulu, kamu main sama Kakak ini, maaf nama anda..?"

"Nama saya Osamu Dazai, nona" Ujar Dazai memperkenalkan dirinya ramah, filter bunga mendadak muncul disekelilingnya.

"Ah..iya.." sang wanita dihadapannya blushing (SADAR WOI UDAH BERANAK)

"Nah, mama pergi dulu, jangan lupa makan ya, Chuuya" pamit si wanita lalu mengecup pipi anaknya sekilas, lalu terburu-buru pergi.

_"Eh..jadi tugasnya ini..?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—

~~~~~~~~

"Ehem," Dazai berdehem kecil sebelum memulai sesi perkenalannya, dia berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggi badannya yang terlalu kontras dengan anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Jadi..Namaku Dazai, nama kamu?" Ujar Dazai sambil mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Anak kecil dihadapannya terdiam menatap tangan yang terulur padanya, yang secara tidak langsung menciptakan suasana canggung antara mereka berdua, "Chuuya," Ujarnya kecil lalu berbalik tanpa membalas uluran tangan pria setinggi tiang listrik dihadapannya.

Dazai lantas menarik kembali tangannya, masih dengan posisi jongkok, dia memangku wajah dengan kedua tangannya, lalu bergumam,

"Bakalan repot nih..."

~~~~~~~~

Chuuya duduk beralas karpet tebal berwarna hijau, tepat disebelah Dazai yang sama sekali gak memperhatikan bocah disebelahnya sebagaimana tugas yang diembannya. Sambil sesekali bernyanyi lagu favoritnya, dia iseng mengambil mobil sedan mainan milik Chuuya yang sudah rapi tersusun diatas miniatur jembatan gantung miliknya.

"Kembalikan!!" Ujarnya kesal, "Nanti rusak!"

"Gak mau~ Chuuya gak balas uluran tanganku tadi sih!" balas Dazai dengan nada tak kalah sewot lalu menjulurkan lidahnya persis seperti anak kecil, Chuuya yang melihatnya mendadak pasang tampang jijik, seolah berkata—Dasar bocah, padahal Kamu lebih tua dariku—.

Melihat respon Chuuya yang sama sekali gak tergoda akan keisengannya, Dazai pun menurunkan mobil mainan yang daritadi dia angkat tinggi-tinggi jauh dari jangkauan Chuuya. "Boo...Chuuya gak seru! gak kayak Kunikida!" Dazai memasang tampang cemberut.

Setelah itu, suasana kembali hening, disertai suara-suara yang dibuat Chuuya—Menirukan bunyi kendaraan beroda empat—, dan suara Dazai yang sesekali heboh saat membaca buku sakunya yang setia menginap di saku mantelnya.

~~~~~~~~

"Hei, Aku lapar" Ujar Chuuya tiba-tiba, lalu menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya. Dazai sontak mengambil ponselnya, mengecek jam. Angka '15:56' tampil begitu tombol ON di nyalakan.

"Hmm..jam makan siang sudah lewat daritadi," gumamnya "Mau tunggu sampai makan malam? Mama kamu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Dazai sambil menatap sepasang mata Chuuya yang redup. Dia menggeleng, "Nggak tau"

Dazai adalah orang yang peka dan gak mau ikut camput urusan orang lain— Malas istilah lainnya.

Dia mendongak, menghela napas lalu beranjak menuju dapur, membongkar isi kulkas maupun lemari-lemari kecil yang mungkin menyimpan barang 2 atau 3 mie instan. Begitu pintu kulkas terbuka, terpampang pemandangan telur yang tertata rapi di bagian pintu kulkas, begitupun beberapa kotak susu, sawi dan wortel yang terletak di rak-rak kulkas.

"Gimana..?" Tanya Chuuya lesu, perutnya sudah keroncongan dari tadi, tapi bermain mengalahkan hasrat laparnya.

"Telur, Sawi..Wortel..." Ucap Dazai sambil memasang tampang kecewa sekaligus tak suka begitu berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya—Wortel.

"Kamu bisa masak?" Tanya Dazai, lalu menunduk, menatap Chuuya di bawahnya. Pertanyaan Dazai di balas dengan gelengan beberapa kali, "Kamu?" Tanya balik Chuuya, dijawab dengan gelengan Dazai.

Mereka pun menghela napas bersamaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—

~~~~~~~~

_Sluuurrrppp~_

Pria berambut cokelat dan anak kecil berambut orange itu tengah menghabiskan menu makan malamnya—Mie cup instan— yang baru saja dibeli dari supermarket, terpaksa, salah Dazai yang tidak bisa masak sedikitpun.

"Fuaah.." Chuuya mendesah kecil, rasa mie cup begitu memanjakan lidahnya, jarang sekali dia makan mie, yang tentu saja karena alasan 'Tidak sehat' yang terus-terusan di labelkan pada mie oleh ibunya.

"Enak?" tanya Dazai setelah menenggak habis kuah mienya. Chuuya yang merasa diajak bicara pun menoleh, dia mengangguk antusias, "banget!!" ucapnya semangat, senyuman lebar terukir diwajahnya, yang otomatis membuat pipinya semakin tembam.

"Bagus kalau begitu, biar aku yang rapikan," ujar Dazai, mengambil cup milik Chuuya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku juga mau bantu!" Ucap Chuuya sambil berdiri, dia mengekor Dazai.

"Hee..Chuuya anak baik ya. Tapi gak usah, gosok gigimu sana" balas Dazai lalu menghilang ke dapur.

~~~~~~~~

Suara siaran TV memenuhi ruang tengah, Dazai menatap TV dengan raut bosan, ditatapnya Chuuya yang setengah sadar menatap kartun yang tengah tayang di layar kaca.

Dazai merogoh sakunya, mengambil buku sakunya dan mulai membaca.

Hening dengan cepat menyebar, Dazai mematikan TV begitu menyadari anak disebelahnya sudah tertidur, kini hanya tersisa suara jarum jam yang terus berjalan tiap detiknya.

Tiba-tiba, suara derit besi terdengar dari luar, disusul dengan teriakan seorang wanita, "Aku pulang!~"

Sontak, Chuuya yang tengah tertidur bangkit, membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu menyerbu wanita dihadapannya, "Selamat datang kembali!" ucapnya senang, senyuman lebar terbentuk diatas wajahnya, sang wanita langsung menggendong si anak dan memasuki rumahnya. Dazai yang menyadari tanda berakhir tugasnya pun menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya, lalu bangkit, hendak pamit.

"Ah~ sunggu terima kasih, tuan Dazai," ujar si wanita begitu berpas pasan dengan pria yang dimintainya tolong seharian ini, Dia membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tidak tidak, tidak masalah, wanita secantik dirimu tidak perlu merasa sungkan begitu," balas Dazai—ditambah sedikit godaan terhadap wanita dihadapannya.

"Anda bisa saja, bayarannya akan saya kirimkan besok ke Kantor Agensi, sekali lagi, terima kasih" jawab si Wanita ramah, lalu menyingkirkan dirinya dari pintu.

"Kalau begitu, permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Chuuya~" pamit Dazai, Chuuya melambaikan tangannya, lalu kembali menurunkannya. Dazai pun keluar dari kediaman Nakahara, setelah menutup pagar besi rumah itu, Dia pun menghilang.

~~~~~~~~

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Atsushi begitu memasuki Kantor Agensi, matanya menangkap sosok Dazai yang tengah duduk ditempatnya,tengah mengenakan headphonenya sambil sesekali bersenandung lagu favoritnya. Atsushi langsung menghampiri pria berambut cokelat itu,

"Ah, Dazai-san, bagaimana tugas kemarin?" tanya Atsushi, Dazai melirik lalu melepaskan headphonenya,

"Membosankan," jawabnya sambil memasang tampang cemberut, pria berambut perak dihadapannya hanya bisa tertawa renyah, "begitukah?"

"Tapi..Gak begitu buruk juga sih." gumam Dazai.

"Eh?" Atsushi menoleh, merasa mendengar sesuatu,

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Dazai lalu kembali memasang headphonenya, dan menyanyikan lagu favoritnya—lagi.

~~~~~~~~

_Haii Haloo!!! Aku baru pertama kali tulis FF buat Soukoku, dapat ide ini pas lagi liat-liat foto di Pinter*st. Maaf banget ya aduh..kalau bahasanya acak-acakkan dan menyakiti mata kalian sekalian T_T OOC banget sih ini menurutku, tapi gpp, "Practices makes Perfect"_

_Aku mohon bagi yang baca FF abal-abal ini, memperkenankan waktunua kuambil sedikit guna menuliskan sebuah REVIEW w_


End file.
